Exactly what it seems
by Shinpuruna kyoku
Summary: AU Spamano; Lovino Vargas is a boy with...problems. After 18 years of tourture, his parents decide to send him to a therapist to become 'normal'. Lovino refuses to cooperate, but can the theapists son convince him otherwise? Songfic? (Such horrible things) Rating will go up in much later chapters
1. Born

Manarola, Italy

A woman lay down in a hospital bed, wearing nothing more than a hospital gown, pants escaping her mouth, a groan of anguish occasionally coming from her lips.

She wanted to have natural child-birth so badly, but she just couldn't stand the excruciating pain she was in.

She eventually broke down and got the epidural. She waited impatiently as the anesthesiologist came to her room.

Her water had already broke 15 minutes earlier, but she had to give into the pain and do it the modern way.

Her first child had been born this way, and she came out beautifully; A healthy girl with her father's blond locks and her mother's gray eyes.

She could be sassy at times, but she was a good girl, nonetheless. 'She should be in at school' the woman thought, panting heavily.

'I really don't want her to be a bother to her first grade teacher.' The girl was known for her devious nature, but she always made up for it, so she wasn't punished too badly.

The anesthesiologist finally came in, proceeding to wash her back and begin the process. The woman realized a little to late that the anesthesiologist didn't inject her with enough lidocaine to numb her so she could feel EVERYTHING, and on top of that her contractions were getting worse.

Even with her first child, whose name was Flavia, it wasn't _this_ bad. There was so much pain to endure, so she wasn't sure if she could take it on...

~~~~5 hours later~~~~~

A newborn was placed in neonatal unit, a small boy with sharp cries. The newborn just couldn't stop squirming and crying.

The woman who originally gave birth to him had a high place in society, being the only daughter of a very old family that had been here since Manarola was founded.

She worked with the 4 other villages that made up the city, her being the representative for the fifth.

Her coworkers that helped bring peace to the city were all gathered in the tiny hospital, staring at the wriggling baby on the other side of the glass.

Several among the group whispered to each other, not believing that this baby was produced by the high and mighty AdaIina Vargas (the woman).

But their eyes did not deceive them; it was reality. Somehow, they all had a sense of dread just by looking at the baby. But they merely laughed this off. I mean, this baby couldn't be THAT bad, right?

~~~~~~ 6 months later ~~~~~~

The Vargas household was a disaster.

The normally looking household was up in the 'cliffs', overlooking the sea (see what i did there :D).

It had a large expanse of land stretching out in a diameter of 3 miles, the house in the middle.

The land was very well taken care of, even having a few wells near the edge of the property.

But that was besides the point. Currently, a poor nurse was struggling with a 6 month old Lovino. Even at this age, Lovino was very feisty.

It was quite terrifying...for the nurse. The woman struggled for couple of minutes, trying to change his diaper, and then decided to take drastic measures.

She held down the baby's arms with one hand and tried to pry off his soiled diaper with the other. That's when Lovino opened his small mouth widely, showing off his barely developing teeth...

...and bit her.

**A/N: Yeah...heard a song...thought it would make a great fanfiction :D. This is the result. BTW, Flavia is kinda like a female 2p!romano. It is NOT nyo!, cuz i don't know how she acts like. Never looked her up. So i'm basing is off of his 2p :). After some pov's from romano, Flavia is going to go into more detail about why romano acts that way through her pov, then the the grand finale with spamano! :D**


	2. Flavia (born)

Flavia's Pov  
>(when Adalina got home)<br>Mommy brought something back in the house today. It was the first time i had seen Mommy standing up and not on a bed in that white place.

She was told that the white place was called a hospital, and that thing bundled in her mother's arms was her baby brother. Now, Flavia wasn't an idiot. She knew what those words meant, she just didn't know what they looked like.

The white place, no, hospital smelled funny, so she couldn't understand why her mother was there, or why she was so fat, or why she was on a bed. She had thought ' _Maybe she was so fat that she couldn't move'_ but was too scared to ask.

Looking at her mother right now, she did think that she looked thinner, but she didn't understand why she had a new 'baby brother' but she wouldn't judge something that she hadn't seen yet. She stole a glance at the baby when her mother put 'it' down.

She saw a thing that was pink and wrinkly, and it was squirming a lot. She stuck her tongue at it and touched it. It immediately stopped squirming and seemed more relaxed. '_This thing sure is weird'_ she thought and took her hand back. It started panicking the second she took her hand off. She took off before her mother realized she touched it.

6 months later

Flavia really didn't like first grade. The teacher was boring and the class were idiots. Home wasn't that much better. The nurse's attention was rather on her mother or her brother. Her mother's head hurt a lot, and her brother was always crying. Her father had scolded her for calling her brother an 'it'; he said the proper term was him. But whose to say what is proper and what is not?  
>She didn't see the reason behind the adult's 'logic'. But she something she noticed about her brother was that with each passing month, he was getting cuter and cuter. He always seemed more calm when he was holding her, and that just didn't sit with her.<p>

She loved the cries that came out of his mouth when the nurse was holding him, but it wasn't the same with her. She pouted a little, not knowing why her cute little brother wouldn't cry at her. She sighed and gave him back to the nurse, who was always staring at her in amazement, which faded into disappointment.

She made her way to her father, who was making calls. She heard that her father was the owner of many airplane facilities. She didn't exactly know what that word meant, but she knew it had something to do with different locations, and those large metal birds called airplanes.

She thought that all adults were dumb, but she didn't think her parents were dumb. A pain, yes, but not dumb. He had something called 'gag powder', this fluffy stuff that made you itch. She knew that because one of their old maids brought it over sometime during early April and put it on her.

She complained to her dad, and after that, she never saw the maid again. She asked her dad where the fluffy stuff was, and he gave her a strange look, saying " It's with the cleaning supplies. Don't touch it" Of course, this meant that she had to touch it, only momentarily. S

he got some of the fluffy stuff in a towel and sneaked her way into his brother's room. She knew about this time her brother cried himself to exhaustion, and quickly slipped the powder into his diaper. Then the nurse decided to make a sudden appearance and she ran away, not wanting to be caught.

After a little bit, she heard her brother cries, louder than usual, and the nurse's surprised yelp. The nurse ran downstairs with her brother wailing in her arms, and obvious bite-mark on her hand. All the while, Falvia's thoughts screamed at her _'He should be crying in __**MY**__ arms' _

_**A/N: i might actually feel proud of myself if this was my original idea. Too bad it's not. Flavia will be the cause of all of lovi's misfortune (because i hate making villians without a good villian) this 'songfic' will be combined with the song 'You're a useless child'. Also, if i get some favs on this, i'll post up another story that i was writing on paper. It's based off of 'Don't look at me in that way' XD**_


	3. 2 Years

If there was one thing that Mr. Vargas loved more than his wife and money, it was his hair.

He fussed over it every morning, constantly gelling it down, buying the most expensive shampoos and conditioners.

He had more than enough money. Heck, he had more than too much, owning a line of airplane ports. He was the big guy, the one in charge. But that's not the point.

He loved his hair very much. Now, Lovino, being age 2, didn't understand all the nonsense that his father did to his hair, but human instinct told him that his father was waaaay to obsessed with his hair. He waddled to his sisters room, too disgusted to be in the same room as his father.

His nurse almost never took care of him. It was always his sister, even more now since Mrs. Vargas was expecting another child. So Lovino spent all his time with his sister, even if she wasn't the most...sane person he could be with. He creaked the door open, looking at his sister concentrating on her work. Now that she was a third grader, a load of work was put on her.

Lovino didn't understand the black pictures on the white paper, not did he understand his sister's gray scribbles on them, but he didn't question her. Sister knew best. Or Big Sister, as she preferred to be called. The girl in question looked up and gave a small nod in his direction, granting him permission to come in.

Even though Lovino was very young, it didn't stop Big Sister from educating him with 'manners', punishing him if he didn't do what he was told. Lovino thought this was a form of love and went along with it, craving the affection of anyone, even if it was given to him in a strange way. He sat next to her and tugged on her sleeve.

She turned to look at him, and he in turn pointed to his hair (not to mention the strange curl on it) and pointed to the door. Her eyes showed confusion for a moment, then cleared in recognition.

"Father?" she asked softly. Lovino nodded. She tapped her chin with the wooden stick that produced gray, a thoughtful expression on her face before it cleared into a smile.

"Well, we'll just hafta fix that," she said as she looked through her bag. She pulled out a strange looking bottle with an orange cap and cow head on its front. "Can ya do me a favor?" she pouted cutely. Lovino nodded, eager to please. She smiled and said, " If ya put this into his beloved hair, I'll treat ya to a special surprise...". That sealed the deal. Lovino grabbed the cow bottle and made his way back to his father.

He was sitting in his armchair, reading a paper. Lovino tried to contain his laughter as he slowly poured some white, sticky stuff (not cum, u pervs) onto his father's hair. The damn thing had so much gel that the man didn't even feel it. Slowly, ever so slowly, Lovino went back to his sister, who was waiting for him.

"Good boy," she whispered. "Here's your prize." She handed to him the most delicious and heavenly thing ever : a tomato. There was only 2 things that Lovino ate: tomatoes and chocolate. He refused to eat anything else, so most of his diet consisted of tomatoes. He hardly got any chocolate, as it was reserved for special occasions.

And just as he was about to dig in, he heard his father's scream. He probably realized the sticky stuff on his hair.

Lovino gave the tiniest of smirks and felt Big Sister petting his hair murmuring "Good boy..."

**A/N: SORRY! i've been working on my other story so much that i kinda forgot about this one. I'll update slowly, but keep tuned! i hav a purrfect plan for Lovino once he's 18...ufufufu**


	4. Flavia (2 years)

I have such a good...'little brother'. In all honestly, i stopped thinking of him as a brother and more of a boy who admires his idol, the idol being me of course. He would practically do anything to please me, it seems.

Like a cut little puppy dog.

Granted, he is only two, and quite useless, but for the time being, he does have some good aspects. Like following orders. Just last week, when i told him to put glue into father's hair, he actually did it. It felt refreshing hearing that man scream. The bastard.

My vocabulary had grown ever since i saw the poorly concealed movies under my parent's bed. Although i do not say them out loud, i do constantly think about the vulgar words when describing my father, mother, and all those who consider me a 'friend'.

Also adults.

God, especially the adults.

For example, my father is a bastard, my mother is a slut, my 'friends' are cunts, and all adults are rather whores, bitches, hookers, prostitutes, fuckers, ect...

Using what i've deducted from watching the movies, i think this gives a fairly accurate description for the people who make up my world. Except Lovino.

He is a special case. I never really wanted a little brother, it never occurred to me. In second grade, when i was still 'pure', i always hung out with this one girl. She was cool enough, the most likable person in the classroom full of bumbling idiots.

But one bad quality about her was that she was always complaining about her brothers. Apparently, they took away her parents attention from her, and she really hated them. I wasn't really used to attention form my parents.

I mean, there were a few praises here and there, but other than that they were always preoccupied with work. I didn't care for my nurses, all they're words were emotionless and meaningless. I think the reason i was attracted to my brothers cries was that they actually held emotion, something real.

When i was younger, i used to cry alot but no one would comfort me. But with him, it was something out of a lullaby.

Whenever he cried, he would open those pretty little lips of his and utter a siren's wail. And, boy, did i enjoy it. He can't even say his own name properly, and i just find that adorable. I heard my maid complaining about him over the phone, probably to her boyfriend.

She said he was just poo and pee and drool and snot and dandruff. Shut up. I'll have to tell father to get rid of her.

She was ugly anyway. Don't know how she could get a boyfriend.

...

I knew i was different ever since i first stepped into that school. Everyone seemed so dumb. I searched it up a word to describe what i was in the dictionary, since asking adults to explain was useless. Something called a prodigy. I am determined to be one. No matter in what subject.

And I am determined to make Lovino one too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heehee, Father had to cut his hair.

FATHER HAD TO CUT HIS HAIR.

It is soooooo funny... i mean...

FATHER HAD TO CUT HIS HAIR. THAT BASTARD DESERVED WHAT HE GOT.

I really don't like him, but i had to pretend to be horrified when i heard the news. It disgusted me that i had to act concerned, but i impressed myself with how great i acted.

FATHER HAD TO CUT HIS HAIR.

I can't seem to get that thought out of my head.

Heehee, head.

HEAD.

Lovino came to my room while Father went out to waste his money buying hair products to make it grow faster. He and I had a good laugh about it. I'm know he didn't know why we were laughing, but i think he laughed because i laughed.

But i like it better when he is crying. His face wasn't suited for laughter. I stopped laughing, and so did he. I just got up and started teaching him numbers and the alphabet, despite being two. I will achieve astronomical goals for both of us, even if i end up breaking him.

But i'm sure he was already broken the day he was born into this family.

**A/N: don't expect me to update this regularly. The only reason i did was because a review encouraged me to (thank u, randomobsession123) Remember what i told u guys in my other stories? About how getting reviews make me write faster? Well, i wasn't lying. *gumble grumble***


	5. 4 years

Most four year olds would be curious of life, playing make-believe. Identifying their gender, playing 'Mum' and 'Dad'. Trying to tell the difference between fantasy and reality.

Lovino was not most four year olds. He already knew that life was really boring, only used because people believed that such a fickle thing was 'happiness.'

He'd like to see them try telling that to the homeless person who sat outside the church every Sunday, holding out a small tin can. Lovino was, or rather, how Flavia would put it, a full-fledged four year old realist.

In the few years that Lovino was alive, he had already been put into a state that would not define a child as young as him. It would describe more of a sadistic criminal, or perhaps murderer. Either way, it was sadistic.

The few times that his preschool teacher saw him smile (smirk) was when one of the children fell off the playground. The other exception was when he was with his sister.

The woman didn't know her personally, but from what she saw, she was friendly enough with other people, and seemed to be a regular student. The only odd thing about her was that whenever Lovino smiled, she frowned, so when he frowned, she smiled.

It might have been amusing watching them shift smiley faces to frowny ones, but she caught the sadistic (i just love using that word) glint in her eyes. She was terrified of that family. She wished she hadn't been chosen to teach one of the members of such a family.

Oh god, how would the parent conference meetings turn out? Nevertheless, Lovino wasn't hurting anyone. Or at least, not yet. Near the end of May, almost ending the school year (Lovino's teacher practically rejoiced), Flavia complained about the mailman. Lovino narrowed his eyes.

If it had just been a one time thing, he would have stalked the fucker down and make him have a little 'accident' with the traffic. Which he did, but the goddamn mailman somehow saw it coming. Little shit. But that was the twelfth time this month Flavia complained.

It was rather that the mailman delivered something really late, got their mail mixed up with someone else's, or didn't bring it altogether. That caused a fury within Flavia, often writing complaints to the mail office, but when things didn't change she suspected that shitty wanna-be mailman had tried to deliver it.

"May Satan bless him with the worst of luck, get into and accident, and injure him to the point of never being able to deliver mail again, the ungrateful motherfucker." Lovino heard all of this. In fact, it was directed towards him.

Flavia had begun cursing in front of him, but never in front of her parents. After all, her other little brother, Feliciano, had just turned two, and her parents were sure to punish her if she cussed in front of them. They always preferred Feliciano over Lovino, but she liked it.

Gave her more time to spend with him. She knew that he was a quick growing child, and as a fifth grader, she also knew that he should be at least first grade level by now. Her experiment wasn't over, it had only begun. Lovino, on the other hand, wasn't suspecting a thing.

He constantly thought on how to make his big sister happy, and with the new problem with the mail, she wasn't. It was Friday, the day when his parents went out with Feliciano and showed him off to their friends.

They had tried to invite Flavia multiple times, but she argued that she didn't trust the nanny enough to take care of Lovino. So she stayed and kept Lovino under control, much to the nanny's relief. So here they were now, Flavia waiting for the mail to come, because if it did come, it would be somewhere around 7:00 at night, which was a ridiculous time to deliver mail.

Lovino knew she was just looking for a reason to be angry and make him do something, but he'd rather see a smile on her face than an upside down one.

He looked at the clock, already being able to tell time.6:57. Just enough time. He went towards his nanny and said something that would not only surprise the nanny with his ability to speak clearly, but with also with what he said.

"Big Sister has a red stain on the back of her skirt."

He learned about the female system of..._reproduction_ when Flavia had been complaining about it doing her health homework. The more you know.

The nanny quickly ushered Flavia to the restroom, and as the door shut closed, Lovino locked it with the key he had been holding behind his back.

He went to the kitchen, dragging a tall chair behind him. He brought the chair to the counter and climbed on top of it. It was only a matter of time before he found a sharp knife and leaped off the chair. He went to the door and waited, closing his eyes and straining his ears.

A couple of minutes later, he heard a sound, probably of the mailman closing his truck to put the mail in the slot, due to the lack of having a drive way. Lovino had to time this perfectly, or else it would go terribly wrong.

He saw as the mail slowly slid into the slot and waited for the familiar pink of fingers to show themselves. And as soon as he saw them, he brought the knife down on them. Scarlet flowed, signaling that his plan was a success. The man on the other side of the door howled in pain. Lovino decided he would call the mailman Bob.

Bob started to pound on the door, yelling profanities. Lovino merely ran away smirking, going to the sink to wash off the blood. Just then, Flavia strutted out. Lovino had no idea how she got out of the restroom, but knew better than to ask.

She took a glance to the door, no doubt hearing Bob screaming, and another to his bloodied hands. She smiled. It was quick, but it was there. Lovino looked down, knowing if he smiled back she would frown. She came to him and petted his head, all the while saying "Good boy."

Anything for Big Sister.

Anything.

**A/N: i actually did it. I've been really lazy lately, and with planning for my other story, i thought 'might as well update this one.' so here i am. updating. ur welcum**


	6. Flavia (4 years)

The mail company is suing us. Not surprising, with what Lovino did. But they should have known better than to have messed with the Vargas family. They were sooooo screwed. I'm actually looking forward to going to court with Mother and Father. I get to wear this cute dress that barely covers up my upper thigh.

Mother says short skirts are more sophisticated. She had and even shorter skirt than me, the little slut. She was probably looking for a way to seduce more men. Ever since Lovino turned 2, tension in the house had been growing. I have seen Father sneak out of the house many times, only to return hours later into the morning, saying that he had to do some quick work. That didn't explain his disheveled look, or the poorly hidden hickeys on his neck.

Mother noticed it too. She drank whenever Father was out of the house, keeping her flask near her at all times. She cries a lot, yet goes out every Saturday night, claiming that a big opportunity was coming to town and she was to operate it. Father believed it like the bastard he was, but I've seen the pills she takes before she goes, and all the pregnancy tests she has bought.

It makes me sick. But, like it or not, this 'family' is the only reason I'm alive, and I have to great of a pride to let it go to ruins. It would stain my honor and my name. Which is why I'm attending today. It is me, my Father, my Mother, and Lovino, since he was the one who was responsible.

Feliciano stayed behind with the nanny. I could go on about the uselessness on that cunt, or focus on the trial. Trial it is. It is honestly quite boring, and so far I've seen Mother take a few sips of her flask. Some security we've got here. I'll have to discuss with Lovino on how to 'convince' my parents to move away from here.

We'd have to embarrass them on a personal matter, yet be careful to make sure our family name is still respected.

It's so boring here. I see Mother getting drunker every minute and Father looking at one of the female cops and undressing her with his eyes. Sick. But might as well film it. Great blackmail material. I whipped out my phone, and then I realized the only pictures i had were still life landscapes.

I must really hate humanity, huh? But problem finding sleuth i am, i thought maybe some could blackmail _me_ with this.

I opened my note app and wrote 'take pics of Lovi'. He was the only human being i didn't hate, though that's probably because i didn't really think of him as one. I thought of him as pet, or a child, and everyone knows that children aren't human. They're little devils.

Lovino is no exception. He is a little devil, just not to me. No, i trained my pet/human hybrid not to bite it's master, and it listened. Getting back to the task on hand, I started taking a video of Father starting to rub his manhood, panting softly and looking at the cop.

We're in a courtroom, that bastard. This could affect our case. Holding a hand over my mouth (trying not to vomit), i noticed a girl about my age slipping towards the girls restroom. We're in one of those makeshift courthouses, so it does have a restroom.

Anyway, she was really pretty, for a human being. She had long brown locks, trailing to her hip, and bright green eyes. She was wearing a black dress that outlined her hips, and had this cute accessory in her hair that looked like orange flowers.

Those features weren't the things that caught my eye. No, she was smiling. I didn't understand why. The lawyer of the milkman was now yelling at the crowd, trying to prove Lovi, _my_ Lovi, guilty. He wasn't winning, and that just made him even louder.

It didn't help that our lawyer was making snide comments about it, saying how cruel it was to accuse a four year old. Idiots. The judge started to yell at them, but i wasn't paying attention anymore. Instead, i was looking at the girl, who was still smiling.

She had a black notebook in her hands that i didn't notice before, and she started taking down stuff with a pink and yellow swirly pen. She looked like she was making a chart of some sort...

Oh my fucking god...

She was making a shipping chart... God bless that girl. I had recently taken a turn to the otaku side (not that i'd ever admit it) and a special liking to the yaoi part...I think i'm starting to drool... No, keep it cool Flavia. I sighed, tempted to go up to her and demand to see who she was shipping, but i am too busy getting stuff to blackmail my parents.

Life can be so hard.

The only things that can comfort me right now is knowing the identity of that girl and having a Lovi bow down at my feet. I looked at the clock. 30 minutes to go. Frown.

**A/N: A little later than expected, but i updated my other story too, so it's all cool :) No excuses, as i said in my last story, but i'm planning to make the chapters longer. Maybe. whatever.**


	7. 6 years

Some time ago, Adalina Vargas had started to bring work home with her. She was determined to give Feliciano the time of day and night, never leaving him out of her sight. On the occasions she did, such as going to the restroom, she always made sure the newly hired nanny , Mrs. Héderváry, would always watch him carefully and closely. She sometimes brought her daughter along, Elizabeta, but most of the time she was here was spent Flavia.

When Flavia wasn't here, she would play with Feliciano. She acknowledged Lovino, but never spoke to him or treated him as a 6 year old. She thought of him as a 10 year old, two years younger than what she and Flavia were.

She was given strict directions (from Flavia) to do so. She didn't really understand the relationship between the two siblings, but figured it didn't matter, since it never got in the way of shipping celebrities (homosexually, of course).

Back to the main point, Adalina bringing home her work caused her co-workers bringing their children to her, or more rather, her house. Lovino always silently observed most of them, occasionally playing pranks (cruel ones) on them when boredom took over.

It wasn't until 3 weeks of the method 'til he actually had a conversation with a child. His name was Tino. Tino how-the-fuck-do-spell-his-last-name came over weekly, his mother having a high position in the society and constantly conversing with Adalina (Lovino had never considered calling her a mom). The first talk was awkward, along with the second, then the third, and the fourth.

The pattern kept continuing until they had finally found something to talk about. The woods. Tino's house was inland, and he had a large expanse of trees going on for a couple of miles directly behind his house. Lovino had never been to that section of the village (i use this term lightly), but he has seen it through the windows in Big Sister's room. He felt curious about it, but never curious to ask to go to it. There wasn't much to do in the woods.

In fact, the only reason he wanted to go it for the mere fact of saying ' I once went to the woods'. He could say it regardless, but that would be lying. He didn't mind lying, but what was the use of saying he went to the woods and lied about it? He wanted to boast about it truthfully, not like other bastards in the world. He went about creating a plan to go to the woods carefully.

Tino would be helping him, of course, but really, it's more like Lovino was going to manipulate him. Not much he do about that. Lovino was an ace manipulator. Hell, he's been doing it since he was born. Still, he had to think it through. He knew his parents didn't care about him, and he didn't want to ask Big Sister for help.

He would need Feliciano for this. His parents never allowed him near his little brother. The only time he was allowed near him was when Big Sister was around, but she hated Feliciano. It wasn't very often. And it's not like Lovino could actually hold a conversation with Feliciano.

He was dumber that a potato. No, make that a sack of potatoes. God, he hated potatoes. But after a lot of shenanigans, coaxing Tino to talk to Feliciano, and making sure he was as well behaved as his pride allowed it, he finally got Feliciano to make it seem as though he wanted to go home with Tino.

After two weeks of planning, the youngest Vargas absolutely refused to let Tino go home, holding tightly to his leg as a four year old of his strenghth could. Which wasn't a lot. But effective enough for Adalina to start wailing about the safety of the 'baby'.

Feliciano was very stubborn and demanded childishly to go (with hand gestures). This part of the scheme was very difficult to plan. Can you imagine trying to charm someone into a 4 year olds heart with only two sessions.

Luckily, Feliciano was a very open person, and liked spending time with Tino. Many hours later, after lots of convincing and manipulating on Lovino's part, Tino's mother finally agreed to take all of the children to her home. Big Sister was uninterested, but Adalina (Flavia didn't refer to her as mom either) begged her to go, telling her to watch Feliciano and keep an out for...Lovino.

The latter heard this, and almost snorted with disgust. She'll regret sending us. He was determined to make things not go her way. He couldn't really affect Feliciano (he knew his 'parents' would murder him for it) so he thought of another person to harm. The only other one reasonable to fit in the plan was Tino. Lovino hesitated. He didn't see a need to harm him. He had helped him, unconsciously, but still helped him.

There would be no reason to cut him off. Except serving up some cold revenge for the woman that gave birth to him. Sigh. A kid's gotta do what a kid's gotta do. The trip to the house in the blistering summer sun wasn't very long, but very hot, and sneaking out to the back wasn't hard. He headed to the brush, where the smaller trees grew, and then to the taller ones.

Lovino wasn't even two feet inside the forest before he heard the back door open and someone call out to him. Shit. He whirled around, and lie to his defense at the ready. He relaxed a bit when he saw it was Tino, but still weary as to why he was here. "Mom says it's dangerous out here!" Tino called, still clutching the door handle. "We should go back inside!"

Lovino glared at him, and opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. With a smirk, he said, "How about we play a game before we go inside? Hide and seek, and you're it!" With that, he broke of into a run, hiding in the thresh of the bushes.

Tino started to panic, and followed in after him, calling out his name, warning him of the consequences if they didn't go back. Deeper and deeper they went, but of course only one of them was keeping track of what direction they went.

Lovino. He was constantly looking up at the sky, the sun telling him where the house was. He had recently been studying sun and moon charts (to impress Big Sister), but know, he supposed, he would start to study for his own benefit as well.

He decided that they went in far enough, then sneakily crept by Tino, who was still calling for him, looking terrified. He could find his own way back. It took about ten minutes to get back, since Lovino still hadn't mastered the positions of the sun.

He only liked moon, but he knew he needed to balance his education, so that is why he bothered to research the sun too. He was damn glad he did. He probably would have taken a_ waaaay_ longer time finding his way back. He made it to the porch in the back, and looked at the woods.

Oh well.

Tino better be friend with nature, cause there was going to be a lot of it. He went inside the house, and searched for his little brother. This was his chance of getting close to him. To make him trust him. It was his time to shine. But of course, it was also the time to hear the scream coming from the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After many claims of 'It wasn't my fault', Lovino was finally released from the authorities. After all, who could blame a 6 year old? He was allowed to enjoy the rest of his summer break in peace. And as peace would have it, he spent the rest of it studying astrology. He was praised lightly by Big Sister when he got out of custody, and he was eager to get another praise soon.

Just keep studying.

Keep studying...

**A/N: my friend girlfriend was in a coma a couple weeks ago. Now she's not. She died. My friend got really depressed. I basically had to live at her house before she could smile again. in the first week, not even a yaoi overload could make her smile. Now we do, but she gets really depressed when mentioning her dead gf. her name was ruby. :'(**


End file.
